


Pastel de arroz

by naeh



Category: K-pop, MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), dongpaca - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Donghyun la cosita más tierna, M/M, Mochi, Sewoon bebé, Youngmin tu dios, alternative universe, es una cosita inocente y tierna, pastel, pastel de arroz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: Youngmin creía que no había cosa más suave, linda, y tierna como lo era ese sensual pastel de arroz, y Donghyun reía con ternura por las ocurrencias de su mayor.





	Pastel de arroz

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo bien extrañito, se los advertí

Su primer encuentro con el chico de cabellos castaños y labios demasiado abultados no había sido algo que presumiría a sus demás amistades, a decir verdad, cada vez que Youngmin lo recordaba perdía el control del calor en sus mejillas y Donghyun las besaba acompañado de un guiño en sus ojos.

Ese día, Youngmin no esperaba encontrarse con algo más además de mucho alcohol, un sin número de cuerpos enérgicos bailando debajo de los reflectores en tonalidades violetas, y a su mejor amigo tirado borracho en el bar del lugar completamente despechado porque "yo la amaba, yo realmente la amaba y me dejó".

Nunca esperó ver a Sewoon de esa manera en su vida.

Pero lo que sus despistados ojos pudieron enfocar sin problemas fue la sonrisa, la mirada coqueta, y el movimiento sensual que el chico a un par de metros de él mismo le dedicaba sin descaro alguno. Como si hubiese estado premeditado, como si pudiera siquiera ignorar el movimiento de caderas con el que ese tipo joven bailaba y excitaba a quién sea que lo estuviese viendo.

Youngmin se había mordido los labios negando sus deseos carnales porque, dios, estaba allí para rescatar a Sewoon, no para encontrar un ligue rápido, y bastante sexy.

Algo en su pantalón estaba comenzando a reaccionar cuando el tipo de cabellos castaños lamió sus labios sin despegar la mirada. Había bebido antes de recibir la llamada de los dueños del lugar que sentían pena por el joven músico, no estaba en sus completos cinco sentidos. Lo normal es que Youngmin se avergonzara tanto que desviara la mirada y todo el contacto que hubo se desvaneciera casi tan rápido como comenzó, pero ahora sus piernas se movían solas y el chico allí, con esa sonrisa coqueta, encantadora, lo estaba esperando casi tan ansioso como lo estaba el mismo Youngmin.

—Hey, chico. —Alzó una ceja ante el gorila que se había parado en frente suyo obstruyendole el paso—. ¿Eres "Youngmin"? ¿el amigo del llorón de ahí?

—Aah... —Youngmin volteó por última vez hacia la hermosura en persona que iba a perder para siempre y comenzó a caminar detrás del inmenso tipo—. Si, perdón por el teatrito... la quería mucho.

—Créeme, todos aquí ya lo sabemos.

Youngmin había tomado el cuerpo de su amigo después de unos largos diez minutos donde Sewoon no quería levantarse y lo sacó arrastrando del lugar.

Fue decepcionante ni siquiera haber podido intercambiar palabras con el chico de labios sexys.

—Oye bonito, ¿me recuerdas?

Casi una semana después Youngmin terminó atragantándose con el liquido que previamente bebía estresado por las evaluaciones futuras en su universidad, intentando respirar en medio de su descontrolada tos mientras ese chico se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa de las comidas rápidas, dentro de un centro comercial. Sewoon alzó una ceja confundido pero prefirió ayudar a su amigo, dándole golpesitos en su espalda mientras sonreía cuando el nuevo había comenzado a hacerlo en su dirección.

La sonrisa del chico era contagiosa y muy hermosa.

Una vez seguro que el aire pasaba fluidamente por sus pulmones Youngmin deseo de verdad haberse ahogado en ese momento.

—Soy Donghyun, por cierto —La mano extendida y una sonrisa brillante, el par de amigos se había encandilado con ella—.

Después de ese segundo encuentro, Youngmin no pudo negar que la atracción seguía igual de fuerte a pesar de no tener ningún grado de alcohol en la sangre.

Donghyun era atrayente en todo el sentido de la palabra, su personalidad era encantadora, su rostro lo acompañaba.

Donghyun tenía esa elocuencia cautelosa que lo hacía desenvolverse a la perfección con quien fuese, siempre tenía las palabras precisas en la boca, su inteligencia no era descomunal pero tenía ese porcentaje preciso para poder presumir tranquilo.

Youngmin no podía entender como un tipo tan aparentemente inalcanzable se había acercado tan interesado por alguien como él. El mayor se encontraba demasiado común, demasiado simple y algo despistado.

Tal vez era por esos momentos contados desde la soledad de ambos, cuando Donghyun iba a su departamento y se acurrucaba en su cuello en medio de ronroneos sin segundas intenciones, jugando con sus labios sin llegar a besarlos, sonriendo tímidamente cuando sus miradas se encontraban y el rostro del menor se cohibía hasta encenderse en diversos tonos cálidos.

Era obvio que en el transcurso del tiempo la atracción se había transformado en algo mucho más cercano y personal. A Youngmin le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir Donghyun, y podía apostar lo que fuera a que el sentimiento era recíproco.

—Youngmin-ah, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —El mencionado apretó sus labios por la demanda sutil, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que volvía a conectar miradas con su chico—. ¿Son tus padres, verdad? —Youngmin bajó la vista porque los ojos de Donghyun se oscurecían cada vez que la mención de esas dos personas salía de sus labios, o los de cualquier otro.— Déjalos. Deja ese teléfono ahí y ven conmigo.

Tal vez era el tono de voz, tal vez era la seriedad en su rostro, pero realmente temía cuando Donghyun se molestaba con quien sea, en especial si eran sus padres.

Su adorable madre y admirado padre eran las personas más homofóbicas que había conocido en todo el maldito planeta.

Su odio y asco hacia ese tipo de personas llegaba al punto de participar en marchas en contra de ellos y ponerle "me gusta" a todas esas paginas y publicaciones dedicadas a desearles la muerte por lo asquerosos que eran.

Por supuesto que Youngmin no había salido del closet en frente de ellos.

Pero los comentarios dolían horriblemente, sus actitudes y pensamientos tan retrógrados lo hacían decaer en pequeñas depresiones constantes cada vez que volvía de la visita a sus casas, incluso verlos expresarse abiertamente en las redes sociales sobre el delicado tema provocaba que sus labios temblaran y Donghyun sintiera ira y asco hacia ellos.

Habían caminado en silencio hasta la plazoleta del mismo condominio del departamento del mayor, o más bien, Youngmin caminaba a paso rápido detrás del menor sabiendo que éste odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Donghyun se sentó en la única banca del sector, palmeando el lugar a su lado con sus expresiones más suaves y calmadas que hace un par de minutos atrás. Youngmin se sentó a su lado sin pensarlo.

—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto a ti mismo, dulzura. —A veces Youngmin se sentía alguien demasiado pequeño al lado del contrario, pero le gustaba sentirse protegido, le gustaba que Donghyun lo protegiera de todo—. No vuelvas a ver sus redes sociales, deja de seguirlos, deja de visitarlos porque no te hace bien. Ellos no te merecen. —El mayor volvió a apretar sus labios.

—Son mis padres, no puedo dejar de hablarles de un momento a otro... yo los amo.

—Ellos no van a amarte cuando sepan quien eres en verdad.

El mayor cerró sus ojos dejando caer las tintineantes lágrimas a la arena seca. Sintió los brazos de Donghyun apretar su cuerpo de manera suave y protectora, recargándolo cada vez más contra su pecho a pesar de las diferencias de altura. Los susurros en forma de disculpas y arrepentimiento por haber sido demasiado directo duraron bastante tiempo, casi el mismo que Youngmin utilizó para desahogar sus más ocultas penas.

El no quería que sus padres lo odiaran, pero iba a pasar, no existía posibilidad en el mundo en que mágicamente se arrepientan de esa ideología que adquirieron desde que tienen conciencia y extiendan sus brazos hacia su persona.

Youngmin sólo tenía a su mejor amigo, y a Donghyun. Nadie más, sólo esas dos almas en quién confiar.

Y los besos amorosos y suaves que el menor implantaba en sus labios le confirmaba que si, que siempre estaría allí para él, para nadie más que para él.

Ese tipo de cosas le hizo pensar a Youngmin de donde diablos había salido una persona con el corazón tan grande como Kim Donghyun.

—No tengo una historia trágica si te lo estás preguntando con esos ojitos curiosos, bombón. —Youngmin se sonrojó más de lo que hubiera deseado por el nuevo sobrenombre, Donghyun era un experto en ellos—. No quise seguir estudiando así que comencé a trabajar, pero había un tipo allí que no le agradaba porque él tenía un título y ganábamos lo mismo. Terminó hartándome con sus comentarios y bromas pesadas en ese año que duré en la compañía así que me fui, no quería nada similar así que hablé con mis padres y me cambié a esta ciudad. Ellos me pagan la estadía y la comida, yo sólo tengo que estudiar.

Sewoon pestañeo un par de veces con sus labios en forma de "o", mientras Youngmin soltaba una pequeña risa avergonzaba por haber preguntado de imprevisto durante el almuerzo en la universidad. Donghyun había ido a la de ellos solamente por Youngmin.

Tres meses desde que conocía a Donghyun y siempre, todos los días, hasta cuando no estaba planeado, éste chico podía sorprenderlo.

No lo habían dicho en voz alta, no había confirmación verbal de aquello, pero hasta para los ojos de Sewoon la palabra "novios" se quedaba corta para la estrecha relación que había entre los dos. Como si algo muy fuerte los hubiera unido sin manera de poder separarlos jamás.

Sewoon los miraba, recordaba a su ex novia, y le dolía el corazón.

La primera y única vez que Youngmin conoció el departamento de Donghyun fue después de sus últimas clases en la universidad, cuando Donghyun tenía tiempo libre y no quería estar solo, pero seguir de pie o sentado en incómodas sillas de plástico no eran una opción para él.

Ambos se habían recostado sobre las pulcras tapas de la amplia cama para solo dormir una persona en ella, Youngmin cerraba sus ojos cada ciertos minutos por inercia porque las tentadoras manos de Donghyun eran muy relajantes a la hora de acariciar su cabello. No habían palabras más allá de las que pudieran decirse al tacto o con las miradas, no eran necesarias.

Youngmin había recibido una llamada de sus padres y tuvo que levantarse de la cama a tropezones para estar tranquilo.

Cuando volvió, como siempre, su rostro permanecía pálido y con un aire demasiado triste a su alrededor.

Donghyun tomó el cuerpo sin vida y besó cada lugar que amara de ese mayor, que en realidad, había sido difícil porque no había nada que no amara de Youngmin.

Se sentó en la cama y apresó entre sus brazos al joven con un puchero en sus labios, Donghyun intentaba eliminarlo a besos.

—Son las 7:30, deberías ir a tus clases... —Youngmin había terminado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor.

—¿A quién le importan esas clases baratas? contigo aquí, a mi no.

Donghyun besaba sus labios, besaba su cuello, recorría el total de su piel implantando esos húmedos regalos que provocaban tenues suspiros en el mayor, donde por la impresión puso una mano en el pecho de Donghyun al sentir los carnosos labios en sus clavículas. El menor tomó eso como una buena reacción y siguió jugueteando en esa nueva zona erógena descubierta.

Los suspiros de Youngmin se hacían cada vez más fuertes, en su mente sabía que debían parar porque Donghyun debía asistir a sus clases y esas faltas podrían perjudicarle en el futuro, pero la parte irracional dentro de él estaba demasiado pérdida entre los labios suaves y demandantes del menor. Youngmin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso hambriento de deseo, no pasaron muchos segundos para que Donghyun pusiera mayor presión, provocando que el mayor envolviera sus brazos en el cuello contrario después de darse cuenta que quien verdaderamente dominaba ese beso era Donghyun.

No le molestaba para nada.

Su camiseta fue lanzada lejos, con sus temblorosas manos intentó hacer lo mismo con la del chico pero al parecer Donghyun tenía otros planes al sujetar sus muñecas y volver a atacar sus rojizas clavículas.

Youngmin soltó un gemido ahogado, y Donghyun paró sus acciones a pesar de las silenciosas protestas que el mayor efectuaba casi como un niño pequeño. Aunque no pudo evitar cohibirse por la manera en que los ojos de Donghyun penetraban en su interior.

—Escapemos juntos.

El aire se había ido, pestañeaba por el dolor que causaba en sus ojos no hacerlo, pero la pregunta seguía allí, tan fresca y tentadora como lo eran los mismos labios de ese azucarado chico.

—No podemos tomarnos de la mano en público porque tu sabes quienes pueden enterarse, no podemos besarnos, ni siquiera podemos mirarnos como nos gustaría porque pasan más de dos segundos y tu ya sientes un miedo horrible a que puedan descubrirte. No es justo, no es justo para mi, no es justo para un nosotros, y lo más importante aquí, no es nada justo para ti, dulzura.

Youngmin bajó la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos y las ideas claras en su mente. La idea lo asustaba, más de lo que él mismo creía posible.

Escapar significaba abandonar todo, significaba que sus padres lo buscarían o como mínimo buscarían la razón de ello, significaba que iban a enterarse e iban a asquearse con la respuesta. Youngmin no quería perder a su familia, de verdad no quería.

—Hey, mírame, cielo. —La mano de Donghyun, tan demandante como siempre guió su rostro hasta la conexión de sus miradas, los ojos del menor siempre eran decididos, sin vacilaciones ni temor, en cambio, los suyos propios en esos momentos eran un caos lleno de inseguridades y temblores erráticos—. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar nada... vayamos a un lugar nuevo donde podamos disfrutar de la vida sin que nos de miedo algo.

—No tengo dinero para algo así...

—Tengo mis contactos, tu sólo di el "sí" y por fin seremos completamente felices. Tú serás por fin feliz.

—No puedo abandonar a Sewoon...

Escuchó el suspiro de Donghyun y el mismo le besó en la frente, era relajante y muy aliviador. Donghyun le dedicó una sonrisa con algo de tristeza en ella dándole a entender que le comprendía completamente, y que no volvería a tocar el tema. Youngmin volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, con el rostro clavado en su pecho, sintiendo el exquisito aroma que éste desprendía.

—Puedo... —sintió el cuerpo debajo suyo removerse un poco —, puedo hablar con Sewoon, no es como si nunca más en la vida lo volviera a ver, de todas formas. —Donghyun lo obligó con delicadeza a mirarlo a la cara.

—No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacerlo.

—No, tienes razón —esta vez fue Youngmin quien obligó al menor a verlo a la cara con una sonrisa melancólica—, quiero besarte cuando quiera y donde quiera sin miedo.

—Pero tus estud-

—No los abandonaré para siempre, en algún momento los retomaré. Tranquilo. —Youngmin besó la punta de su nariz antes de volver a recostarlos a ambos con los brazos entrelazados y la promesa latente en sus corazones.

La noticia silenciosa provocó las lágrimas de Sewoon, pero él más que nadie entendía la infelicidad de su mejor amigo en ese lugar. Sewoon nunca espero que tomara una decisión así de extrema, pero después de meditarlo consigo mismo durante un par de minutos comprendió que era lo mejor, en especial si era Kim Donghyun quien se quedara al lado de su mejor amigo.

Los tres amigos aprovecharon la ultima semana que les quedaba juntos, evitaban salidas al cine o cosas así porque el par se volvía extremadamente pegajoso y Sewoon no podía con tanta dulzura junta.

Un día antes de perderse en el mundo, Youngmin les avisó a sus padres que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo por un par de días por los próximos exámenes que se avecinaban. El joven nunca iba a olvidar el apretado abrazo de su madre, ni el suave "cuídate" de su padre. Salió de la casa con una mochila llena de sus últimas pertenencias, las otras las había sacado de a poco, manteniéndose ocultas en casa de Sewoon.

Sus piernas parecían querer morir en ese momento, temblaban con una brusquedad increíble. Su trayecto hasta la estación de trenes no era tan largo, pero debido a los sentimientos agolpados en su pecho todo se había extendido más de lo que el dolor soportaba.

Allí, con dos maletas y un gran bolso, Donghyun y Sewoon lo esperaban con paz en sus rostros.

Youngmin sabía que aunque su mejor amigo no mostraba abiertamente sus emociones, ese brillo cristalino en sus ojos era todo el dolor y emoción que sentía en esos momentos. Aunque se sorprendió cuando al momento de abrazarlo los sollozos no pudieron controlarse y su camiseta terminó empapada por sus lágrimas.

Donghyun observó la escena grabándola por siempre en su mente. Volvería por Sewoon, no podría dejarlo.

—Cuídense, y por favor, cuando tengas un nuevo número llámame.

—¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer en una semana más? —La voz de Youngmin temblaba ligeramente, la de Sewoon era un asco.

—Dejar la carta que escribiste en el buzón de tus padres. —Susurró de memoria.

El tren había llegado, Donghyun se aproximó a llevar el equipaje de ambos para que lo etiquetaran mientras dejaba al par de amigos despedirse por ultima vez.

Un abrazo de los tres fue el último contacto físico antes de abordar el tren y despedir al pequeño joven con problemas de respirar debido al llanto e hipo.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? un beso de parte de Donghyun para tranquilizarlo era su respuesta.

Youngmin no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigían, a pesar de que Donghyun mencionaba muchos lugares distintos él siempre respondía que necesitaba que fuera sorpresa, no saber nada, y esperar a la suerte.

Estuvieron cerca de veinte horas sobre esa maquina, con las piernas entumecidas y las manos entrelazadas.

El pueblo al que llegaron no había pasado jamás por los oídos del mayor, tenía un nombre extraño pero fácil de mencionar. Habían muchas personas de edad, pero también, era bastante grande y con varias tiendas con mensajes en sus vitrinas de "se necesita empleado".

Era algo extraño, cálido, y perfecto.

Donghyun lo dirigió hasta una casa algo vieja a media hora de caminata, donde los arboles eran más espesos y las personas desaparecían un poco. Los pocos que seguían por allí saludaban al menor con gran emoción en sus voces, como extrañando al joven chico que había vivido allí por un par de años antes.

Al igual que en el exterior, el interior era viejo pero lo suficientemente acogedor como para que Youngmin sonriera tranquilo. La sonrisa de Donghyun era encantadora, brillaba, incluso más que el alto sol en el cielo, o cuando la luna saludaba entre la oscuridad.

Dejaron sus maletas en la habitación matrimonial, mientras las manos exploraban los cuerpos ajenos y los besos se encargaban de cerrar el pacto que acababan de firmar.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, entre movimientos y fricción Donghyun terminó sentado en la orilla de la misma, mientras Youngmin reía con una felicidad increíble casi en medio de la cama.

—Besar tus labios es como besar los pasteles de arroz japoneses que preparaba mamá.

—¿Si? —Donghyun se ruborizó al mismo tiempo que sonreía en medio del beso. Youngmin besó la punta de su nariz antes de continuar.

—Si, tan suaves, lindos, y tiernos como tú.

Donghyun soltó una pequeña risa enternecido. Tapando la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No sabes lo que dices, bonito. —Suspiró dejando ver su rostro y alzó los hombros—. Pero me basta y sobra.

Tres segundos después Donghyun lo noqueó con un objeto que no alcanzó a identificar. 

 

El dolor era agudo, lo suficiente como para hacerlo volver a la realidad e intentar orientarse aún cuando su cabeza no podía cooperar como lo hubiese querido. Estaba mareado, desorientado, no podía moverse y era extraño. Todo era extraño, todo hasta que volvió en sí mismo.

No podía hablar debido a la mordaza que había en su boca, su grito terminó ahogado en ella. El dolor en sus muñecas era espantoso, estaban atadas detrás de su espalda. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo debía estar su rostro, sentía el lado golpeado terriblemente inflamado y doloroso, incluso podía ver a unos centímetros de su cuerpo el supuesto objeto que había terminado con él. Una vieja sartén con algunas manchas de sangre al lado de ella, algo en el interior de Youngmin se removió.

—Despertaste, bonito.

Su cuerpo tembló en respuesta al tono seco e inexpresivo en la voz del menor. Era inquietante la manera en como un rostro tan bello y dulce cambiara con la sola falta del brillo en sus ojos. Youngmin no podía reconocer a la persona frente a él, no podía, no quería.

—No te imaginas la mierda molesta que tuve que aguantar tanto tiempo para esto. —Donghyun se deshizo de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto por primera vez sus brazos. Los ojos de Youngmin caminaron sobre el recorrido de tinta impregnada en la piel de canela. El aire ya no corría por sus pulmones como debería, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por la impotencia—. No me mires así, bonito. No es tu culpa ser tan predecible. —Donghyun se acercó hasta el tembloroso cuerpo, pasando sus manos por los tensos muslos del mayor quien se removía con ira bajo sus caricias. Esas reacciones le habían sentir mejor que bien—. Por qué mejor no me muestras tu interior.

Youngmin no sabe de donde pero de un segundo a otro había una pequeña navaja en la mano del contrario, sintió pánico, estaba horrorizado. El objeto corto punzante desgarró con una precisión perfecta su camiseta y pantalones, dejando su helado cuerpo únicamente con la ropa interior puesta. No sabía si había sido accidental o no, pero había cortado un poco su pecho, cerca de sus clavículas. Youngmin soltó un exasperado grito en respuesta al dolor, pero el rostro de Donghyun permanecía igual, tranquilo, analítico, memorizando sus expresiones como tantas otras.

—¿Dolió? ah, que pregunta más estúpida. —El menor soltó una pequeña risa realmente divertida—. Claro que te duele, pero quería sonar un poco loco para que no pienses que soy tan malo.

En la mente de Youngmin la palabra "psicópata" brillaba en letras de neón. Se sentía usado, un imbécil, un verdadero idiota.

Pero cómo iba a saberlo si Kim Donghyun había sido el cielo en persona cuando estaba a su lado.

Su llanto ya no era de terror, estaba destrozado emocionalmente, porque él realmente se había enamorado de esa persona, de ese Donghyun brillante y amoroso, ese Donghyun perfecto y elocuente, ese Donghyun que siempre lograba lo que quería con sólo pedirlo... antes pensaba que simplemente era alguien caprichoso, y no le importaba, porque lo que demandaba lo pagaba con amor y entrega. Falso amor, y falsa entrega.

Lo falso iba a matarle.

El verdadero Donghyun no sentía empatía por los demás, era narcisista, un perfecto y encantador mitómano. Lo descubrió con el transcurso de los días atado dentro de esa oscura casa antigua.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes, Youngmin suponía que por ello jamas le dejó verlo antes. Sus comentarios antes pesados pero adorables, ahora eran simplemente cínicos y sin arrepentimientos. Donghyun era impulsivo y le gustaba tener el control de todo, Donghyun se aburría rápidamente de cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo. Y a pesar de desatar su boca y ni siquiera sentir miedo cuando el mayor gritaba por ayuda, Youngmin se preguntaba por qué diablos lo tenía allí.

Tal vez Donghyun era un enfermo que simplemente amaba verlo gritar de dolor cuando dejaba alguna marca en su piel con el cuchillo, pero los susurros calientes en el lóbulo de su oreja con forma de "estoy marcando lo que es mío" le hacían dudar de la verdadera identidad mental que el desconocido tipo frente a él tenía.

Será que...

—No te amo, si es lo que tanto pasa por esa cabecita muerta tuya, bombón. —La respiración de Youngmin se cortó al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos, a veces se preguntaba cómo diablos podía saber en qué estaba pensando—. Pero creo que me he obsesionado contigo. —El menor cargó el cuerpo contrario desde el suelo hasta sentarlo en la cama, ubicándose a un lado de él con una de esas sonrisas coquetas que ahora todo lo que provocaban en el mayor era miedo—. Quería divertirme contigo un rato hasta que me aburrieras y te mandara a la mierda, pero vaya, eres mucho más interesante de lo que pensé. —Donghyun pasó una de sus manos por las heladas mejillas de Youngmin que ya no soltaba palabra alguna, se había rendido—. No sé qué tienes, pero no te puedo dejar. Te he reclamado como mio Im Youngmin y vas a tener que aceptarlo.

—¿Todos... en este pueblo lo saben? —Donghyun sonrió.

—Digamos que es una especie de pueblo-acogida de personas... con ciertos problemas.

Más pánico pasó por la mente de Youngmin.

—Falso... todo fue falso...

—Mmh no te pongas así, sí te quiero —Youngmin alzó su rostro—. Como mi comida favorita, o como mi peluche favorito. Eres mi cosa favorita Youngmin, que no se te olvide, dulzura.

Donghyun comenzó a besarle de manera demandante, acariciando el cuerpo casi inerte del contrario, suspirando por lo completo que se sentía en esa situación.

Ya no más sonrisas melosas todo el tiempo, ya no más el chico perfecto, ya no más las mentiras rápidas para obtener lo que quería.

En ese momento, todo lo que necesitaba era a Youngmin, el poseer al chico lo hacían sentir extrañamente completo. Sólo esperaba que el gusto no se le quitase tan pronto y pudiera disfrutar todo lo que le daba la gana para toda la eternidad que eran sus vidas.

 

El joven de estatura mediana miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos, estaba nervioso. Las vacaciones de dos semanas habían llegado después de un largo mes en solitario. No iba a quejarse completamente, no es que su único amigo en el mundo fuera Youngmin, pero sí era el mejor, el que podía llamar tranquilamente "su familia", así que las cosas sí estuvieron algo grises desde que lo vio por ultima vez.

Después de leer la carta de su único hijo donde revelaba su sexualidad los padres de Youngmin no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, especialmente porque sabían que Sewoon estaba consciente de la situación, de todas formas, le miraban con desprecio cada vez que se lo cruzaban por la calle, pero Sewoon era alguien que no dejaba la educación de lado así que siempre los saludaba con esa sonrisa adormilada que tenía.

El viento le hizo pestañear con velocidad, el joven se acomodó sus cabellos mientras el tren frenaba y veía como todos en el lugar se amontonaban para comenzar a abordarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir.

—¡Hey! ¡Sewoon!

La sonrisa de Donghyun apareció entre la multitud que bajaba de la máquina, con sólo una chaqueta en sus manos y migajas de pan por todo el cuerpo. El joven no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de emoción y abrazar fuertemente a ese chico que tanto había extrañado.

—No sabes lo emocionado que está Youngmin —la voz había sonado demasiado melosa y adorable, justo el Donghyun que Sewoon recordaba—, lamento que no haya podido venir, se nos pasó la mano con... ah, tu sabes... —el rostro del castaño se encendió en tonos rojizos mientras Sewoon cerraba los ojos soltando unos tranquilos "demasiada información"—, lo siento.

—Deberíamos subir ya, en diez minutos partirá el tren de regreso.

—Tienes razón, dame eso, lo llevaré yo. —Donghyun se apresuró en tomar la pequeña maleta a pesar de las protestas del contrario. —Eres nuestro invitado, déjame hacerlo.

Sewoon devolvió una ultima vez su vista hacia la ciudad antes de subir al viejo tren, siguiendo de cerca el cuerpo de Donghyun que lo guiaba hasta sus correspondientes asientos.

Era una lástima que esa haya sido la ultima vez que vería ese lugar.


End file.
